How to Save a Life
by Marissa Fitzherbert
Summary: Naveen goes on a mission to save Tiana's life while Eugene plans to propose to Rapunzel... again!


It was past dinnertime and Rapunzel sat in her library caught up in her book _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. Eugene had been away on a business trip for two months and Rapunzel didn't know when he would return. She would reread the book every day because it reminded her of him.

Her reading was interrupted by a fanfare, signaling that her visitors had arrived. Rapunzel ran out the door to greet her guests in the royal ballroom.

"May I announce Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana of Maldonia," the royal messenger announced.

The door opened and a man and woman entered the room arm in arm. They both had smiles on their faces. Rapunzel was the first to speak.

"Welcome to Corona! It's so nice to finally meet the both of you!"

"It is an honor Princess Rapunzel. Thank you for inviting us to your wonderful kingdom," Naveen replied.

"Oh you can just call me Rapunzel."

"Okay, Rapunzel."

"How about we get you two settled in and then we can get to know each other better." Rapunzel turned to one of her maids. "Annalise, could you please lead them to their room? Thank you!"

After Tiana and Naveen had gotten settled in, the three met in Rapunzel's library.

"So Rapunzel, I'm curious. Do you have a prince charming?" Tiana asked.

"Well… yes and no. I have a boyfriend. His name is Eugene. Since we aren't married I can't call him my prince charming… yet."

"Where is he if you do not mind me asking?" asked Naveen.

"Oh, he's on a business trip with my parents. They are very protective over me and wanted me to stay. Eugene is supposed to return before they do, but I don't know when he's coming back."

"Could you describe him to me?" asked Tiana.

"Umm… okay well. Physically, he is tall, fair skinned, he has brown hair, a gorgeous smile and these chocolate brown eyes that make me melt every time I look into them."

"I see the look in your eyes," Tiana says.

"What look?"

"Yes, I agree with Tiana. You do have the look."

"What look!?"

"You are in love."

"Maybe….. I mean he's so sweet and loving and romantic and thoughtful."

"Aww such kind words about me," came a familiar voice.

"Eugene! I didn't even hear you!" Rapunzel jumped up and hugged him.

"Well I guess I've still got it in me."

Tiana and Naveen sat there very confused as to how Eugene came in unnoticed.

"Oh, sorry guys. Eugene meet Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana of Maldonia."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Finally another guy! No offense girls, but it is very awkward to listen to you talk about all that mushy love stuff."

"Naveen!"

"What! It is the truth."

"Sorry about my husband." Tiana gives Naveen a look. "So how did you two meet?"

"Well since you are our guests I figured you should go first," Rapunzel says.

"I agree. I need to listen to a good tale after being on a ship for months, being bored to death," agrees Eugene.

"Let me add dramatic to my list," says Rapunzel jokingly.

"Well, where do I even start? Naveen you are going to have to help me."

"Of course."

"Well, growing up my daddy had a dream of opening his own restaurant. To earn enough money he had to work many jobs, because of this he died young and didn't get his wish. So I decided to make it come true and I became a workaholic. One day before Mardi Gras, my best friend Lottie gave me a tip that covered the cost of the building I wanted to use for my restaurant. The owners wouldn't let me have the building because I didn't have the money on me and because I am African American."

"Meanwhile, I arrived in New Orleans, where she lived. My goal was to try to woo her best friend and get her to marry me so that I could be rich."

"WHAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY MY BEST FRIEND AND NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Yes and yes. Let me continue. A voodoo man tricked me and turned me into a frog and turned my advisor, Lawrence, into me. So I went to the party to explain to Charlotte what happened and that's when I bumped into Tiana. She was dressed as a princess and I thought that if she kissed me, I would turn into a prince again. So we kissed but instead she turned into a frog too."

"I only kissed him because he told me he was rich!"

"Well, you were a princess imposter so we are even!"

Rapunzel and Eugene look at each other.

"Anyway," Tiana continues. "We were led into the bayou and met an alligator named Louis who plays the trumpet and a firefly named Ray. Ray led us to Mama Odie, who was a good witch doctor. She told us that if he kissed Lottie, who was the Mardi Gras princess (because her dad was voted king), we would again be human."

"We went on a boat to travel back to New Orelans and I decided to propose to Tiana because I knew I loved her and wanted nothing but to help her accomplish her dream. Well my proposal failed and I was kidnapped and put in a cage."

"I went to the parade and saw that Naveen and Lottie were on a float and were getting married. But it wasn't him, it was Lawrence. Naveen took the voodoo man's necklace and handed it to Ray. Ray told me that it wasn't really Naveen and then threw it to me. The voodoo man told me to give it to him and that he would make my dream come true. But I realized that my dream included being with Naveen. So I broke it and the voodoo man died. In the process of trying to take the necklace from me, he stepped on Ray. Naveen I can't say this part."

"Ray ended up dying because of it. By this time I had found Lottie and explained what happened. I told her I would marry her just as long as Tiana got the money for her restaurant."

"I told him that my dream wouldn't be complete without him in it and Lottie changed her minds, saying that no marriage was required. She was about to kiss him when the clock struck twelve and it was too late. She was no longer a princess."

"We decided to live in the bayou and got married. When we kissed, we turned human again."

"He kissed himself a princess! We had a human wedding and Louis threatened the men to give me my restaurant, Tiana's Palace. And we are living happily ever after!"

"Aww! That was so cute!" says Rapunzel.

"I liked it, but I don't think it beats our story Blondie."

"Umm… why did you call her Blondie? She is not blonde," Naveen says.

"Maybe we should explain. Eugene care to start?'

"Okay. This is the story of how I died."

"Cut the dramatics, Rider!"

Tiana and Naveen looked at each other with confused looks.

"Fine. Our story starts with the sun. One day a drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and a golden flower grew. It could heal the sick and injured. A woman named Mother Gothel used its power to keep her young and she hid it."

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she got sick and we needed the flower to heal her. The guards found it, my mother healed and I was born. To symbolize my birth, a lantern was launched into the sky. Gothel discovered that my golden hair contained the power that the flower had. She stole me and kept me in a tower for about eighteen years. On the day before my eighteenth birthday I told her that I wanted to see the lanterns in person and she said no. I needed to find a way to see them."

"That's where I come in. Although I'm not proud of it, I was a thief under the name of Flynn Rider. I stole the lost princess's crown and was being chased by the guards. So when I came across her tower I climbed it."

"Oh! That is why he came in here unnoticed," Naveen realized.

"Yes. I knocked him out with my frying pan, hid him in my closet and hid his satchel which contained the crown. I got rid of my mother and interrogated him to take me to see the lanterns. He agreed."

"That's because, I didn't want any more of your frog's saliva in my ear!"

"First of all, he is a chameleon and his name is Pascal. He only did that to make you conscious again."

"I just wanted my satchel back. She told me she was scared of ruffians and thugs so I took her to the Snuggly Duckling, which was full of them. She ended up making friends with them and they helped us escape when the guards has caught up with us."

"He fought them off with my frying pan and we ran into a cave which was getting filled with water. So we frantically searched for a way out and he cut his hand in the process. Since we thought we were going to die, he told me his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert and I told him that my hair glowed when I sang."

"She used the light from her hair to help us escape and we set up camp and she healed my hand with her healing song. The next day was her birthday and we went into the village. We got the palace horse, Maximus to agree not to get me arrested. We enjoyed the day and when evening came, I took her on a boat to see the lanterns."

"That was when we realized that we both loved each other but our moment was ruined."

"I saw my partners in crime and gave them the crown which Rapunzel had given back to me. But they knocked me out and I was sent to the dungeon. On my execution day, I saw the brothers in the cell and found out her mother was evil. The pub thugs and Maximus helped me escape and I quickly got to her tower."

"I discovered that I was the lost princess because I recognized the royal crest. My mother got mad that I found out and chained me to keep me with her. When Eugene came she stabbed him and I told her that I would stay with her if she let me heal him."

"As I was dying I held her close and took a glass shard and cut her hair. It turned brown and lost its power and her mother turned to dust. I told her that she was my new dream and she said I was hers and I died."

"He was limp in my arms and I thought he was gone for good and I started crying and singing the healing song. A tear fell and it had the last of the magic and he was healed. We returned to the kingdom and I told my parents to pardon him."

"Obviously they did. And we are living happily ever after."

"That's so sad and sweet. You both risked your life for each other! I wonder if Naveen would do the same for me," says Tiana.

"I do not know, Tiana. First I would have to be in that situation."

"WHAT! You don't know if you would save my life! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you Tiana! I would not have married you if I did not love you."

"Ugh! You are still as selfish as you were when I first met you! I guess people never change!"

"Tiana! I did not mean it that way," Naveen says as Tiana starts walking towards the door. "Tiana, come back!"

"Well it looks like you are in a bit of a situation here," Eugene says.

"What have I done?!"

"Don't worry Naveen. I will go check up on Tiana," Rapunzel says and exits the room.

"Don't worry Naveen. Rapunzel gets like this every once and a while. The best thing to do is to give her a little space and then talk it out later after she's cooled off."

"I hope you are right because she has never gotten this mad at me before."

Rapunzel searched the halls for Tiana. She came to the door of her room and heard the faint noise of crying.

"Tiana, it's me Rapunzel. Can I come in?"

Tiana opened the door and both girls sat on the couch. Tiana's eyes were red because she had been crying.

"Tiana, Naveen loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. It probably just came out wrong. He knew that if he hesitated, it would have been a worse situation."

"Even if that's true, it's going to take more than an apology for me to forgive him. He obviously doesn't love me enough to risk his life for me. When we said our vows, he said he would. That means that he lied."

"I know! What if he could prove it to you?"

"What do you mean?" Tiana asked confused.

"What if we created a situation where Naveen would have to save you? Then you could see if he really would risk his life for you."

"How would we do that?'

"We could go to the Snuggly Duckling and the thugs could pretend to kidnap you. You, Eugene and I would know it's pretend but Naveen wouldn't and he would go out to save you."

"Hopefully, he would! That idea is brilliant!"

"Now I just have to tell Eugene. It's getting late; I really should be heading off to bed. Good night Tiana."

"Goodnight Rapunzel." Tiana lay down in the bed and fell asleep.

"I am sorry Eugene but I cannot help it. I am so worried that Tiana is mad at me."

"I know the feeling but just relax and get your mind off of the situation for a while."

"I need to make it up to her."

"I have an idea. I will help you get Tiana to forgive you, but you need to help me in return."

"Anything! What do you need?"

"Well. I want to propose to Rapunzel, again."

"Again?"

"Well, I tried proposing before but the first two times she wasn't ready and the last time I was drunk and she didn't take me seriously."

"Oh."

"See the real reason why I was on a trip was so that I could search different places to find the perfect ring. I found this beautiful diamond with a gold band and I got it engraved."

"What does the engraving say?"

"You are my new dream."

"I can tell you really love her a lot, if you went through all that trouble."

"For her, it's worth it."

"Hopefully by the end of my trip, you will be engaged and my wife will be talking to me again."

"I hope so too. Well, I'd better be going. It was a long trip and I'm tired."

"I should probably go to my room too. Good night."

"Good night."

Both men walked out of the room and in opposite directions to their rooms.

Eugene passed by Rapunzel's room and decided to say good night to her. He knocked on the door and when no answer came, he quietly opened it.

"Rapunzel, are you awake?'

"Oh, hi Eugene. I was just reading a book."

"I just came to say good night."

"Oh okay. First, let me tell you about me and Tiana's idea. To prove to Tiana that Naveen would save her in a life or death situation, Tiana and I could go to the Snuggly Duckling and the thugs could pretend to kidnap her. You, Tiana and I would know it's pretend but Naveen wouldn't and he would go to save her."

"I like it! You're very smart."

"Thank you."

"Well I'd love to stay and talk some more Blondie, but we both need rest."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." Eugene kisses Rapunzel on the cheek and heads toward the door.

"Oh and Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." After seeing that Rapunzel had fallen asleep after a few minutes, Eugene closed the door and headed to his room where he lay on the bed and fel1 asleep.

Naveen opened the door to his and Tiana's room and lay in the bed next to her. This move caused Tiana to wake up.

"Oh I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you up and I am sorry for what happened earlier. It came out wrong."

"Hmph."

"Tiana, I really am sorry."

"As you can see I'm trying to ignore you."

"If you are ignoring me, then why are you talking to me."

"Ugh." Tiana turned in the bed and fell back asleep. After realizing that Tiana had fallen asleep Naveen drifted off as well.

Rapunzel and Tiana woke up bright and early the next morning. It was eight o'clock and Eugene found both girls busy making breakfast.

"Good morning ladies," he greeted.

"Good morning," they both responded.

"I'm surprised the cook didn't kick you out the second you came in here."

"Oh, she tried. But I insisted that I make breakfast at for least one day," Tiana replied.

"Do you girls need any help?"

"I think we can handle it. Right Tiana?"

"Yes, we can and we are almost done anyway. But thank you for asking. You just sit down in the dining hall and breakfast will be served in a bit," Tiana replied.

"Okay. Sounds good to me!"

After having a breakfast of eggs, blueberry muffins, pancakes, bacon, sausage and beignets, Naveen decided to wake up.

"Ahh! Good morning my wonderful friends and beautiful wife. It is a beautiful morning today!"

"Look who decided to finally wake up," Tiana mumbled under her breath.

"You're very cheery today Naveen," Rapunzel replied.

"The beautiful day brightens my mood and I can tell that today is going to be a good day!"

"A little bit of positivity, well that's more like it," says Eugene.

"I know a perfect thing to do today! Tiana and I can go to the Snuggly Duckling," says Rapunzel.

"Oh! I like that idea! It sounds like a fun place, and we are done with eating our breakfast. I don't see why not," replies Tiana.

"Let's go! Bye Eugene and Naveen," Rapunzel says as she exits the room.

"Bye Eugene," Tiana says giving Naveen a look as she passes by him.

The princesses decide to ride there on horses since it's faster than a carriage. Rapunzel rides on Maximus and Tiana rides on Rapunzel's new horse Buttercup. Soon they arrive to the Snuggly Duckling and as they enter Rapunzel is greeted by her friends.

"Hi Princess!" the thugs say as Rapunzel enters.

"Hi Big Nose, Hook Hand, and Shorty. And guys please just call me Rapunzel."

"Okay, if you insist," replies Hook Hand.

"Oh by the way, meet my friend Tiana; she's the princess of Maldonia."

"Pleased to meet you," they all say.

"The pleasure is mine. I have heard such good things about you and it's nice to meet you in person," Tiana replies.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit on this fine day," Shorty asks.

"Well I was wondering if you would do us a favor," Rapunzel says.

"Sure anything for you, Rapunzel," says Big Nose.

"Well here's the thing. Tiana and her husband aren't talking to each other."

"Why not?" asks Hook Hand.

"He says he doesn't know if he would save me in a life of death situation," Tiana finishes.

"That's harsh," says Big Nose.

"But what does that have to do with us?" asks Shorty.

"We want you guys to fake kidnap her as a test to see if her husband would save her," Rapunzel says.

"I don't know. I really like my head on my body," Hook Hand replies.

"Don't worry, you won't get arrested. All you need to do is…"

While the princesses and the pub thugs were devising their plan, Eugene and Naveen were busying devising their own plan.

"Now that Rapunzel is gone we can figure out the perfect way for you to propose to her. What kind of things does she like?"

"Since Rapunzel was locked in a tower her whole life, she is amazed by the simplest of things. I know that she loves lanterns, flowers, reading, her chameleon Pascal, boat rides…"

"That's it!"

"What?"

While Naveen told Eugene his idea, the princesses were done devising their plan with the pub thugs.

"Okay, let me make sure I have this correctly. All we have to do is take her to your old tower and tie her up," says Big Nose.

"Yes, and act really mean. Leave the rest to me," says Rapunzel.

"I hope this works," Tiana replies.

"I think it will. You guys start towards the tower and I will go back to the palace."


End file.
